TEARS
by Bhounthye Phouthrye
Summary: Berjanjilah pula kau tidak akan menangis jika aku kembali dalam keadaan yang paling buruk, karena jujur aku tak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa untukmu/selamat ulang tahun/ Biarkan aku mencintaimu dgn sederhana dan apa adanya/alur flash/ for Hinata B'day/RnR?


**Desclaimer****: ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing: Hinata-Naruto/Naruto-Hinata.**

**Genre: Drama -mungkin-.**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, alur flash, typo's, EYD berantakan, feel ga terasa, etc.**

**Enjoy.. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TEARS-**

**.**

Sore Hari

Seorang gadis cantik kini terlihat sedang berada didalam kamar kesayangannya.

Duduk dipinggir ranjang sambil memegang sebuah surat yang beberapa menit lalu di antar oleh seekor burung merpati ke kamarnya.

Hatinya berdebar-debar, tentu karena dia tahu dari siapa surat itu berasal jika kau bisa melihat ada sebuah nama yang tertulis di muka surat.

Dia membukanya perlahan dan membacanya lambat-lambat.

_Hinata-chan.._

_Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Ku harap kau selalu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja._

Hinata tersenyum membaca tulisan pembuka di surat tersebut.

_Aku juga dalam keadaan yg lumayan baik, kenapa aku mengatakan lumayan? karena aku memang tak sepenuhnya baik-baik saja, pertarungan dengan para missing-nin Iwagakure benar-benar menguras seluruh tenagaku, luka juga senantiasa terukir dibeberapa bagian tubuhku, tapi tak apa karena ada Teme yang sudah mengobati lukaku walau tak bisa dipungkiri ia juga sama terlukanya denganku._

Membaca tulisan selanjutnya sekelumit rasa khawatir langsung menyelubungi perasaannya manakala mengetahui bahwa sang kekasih tercinta dalam keadaan yang kurang baik.

_Oh iya, sampaikan pada Sakura-chan juga kalau Teme disini baik-baik saja ya?_

Hinata tersenyum mengangguk lemah, ia mengingatkan diri dalam hati bahwa ia harus menyampaikan amanat tersebut pada Sakura nanti.

_Huh, 2 bulan sudah aku pergi misi berdua dengan si Teme dan kau tahu? aku sangat merindukanmu. aku merindukan senyuman manismu, aku merindukan tatapan lembutmu, aku merindukan rona merah dipipimu dan yang paling sangat aku rindukan adalah suaramu saat kau menyebut namaku._

_Ku harap kau juga merindukanku Hime, kalau tidak aku bisa mati merana disini karena ternyata kekasih tercintaku tak pernah merindukanku.. hehe, aku hanya bercanda tentu aku tak mau mati sebelum aku meminangmu._

Wajah Hinata langsung merona hebat ketika membaca kalimat surat tersebut sambil merutuki si penulis surat dalam hati yang bisa-bisanya saja mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah merindukan dirinya.

Tentu saja ia juga sama rindunya dengan si pemuda tersebut, bahkan kalau saja si pemuda tersebut tahu bahwa semenjak ia pergi misi Hinata selalu tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

ia pun mulai kembali membaca.

_Hime, berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan selalu senantiasa menjaga dirimu disana selama aku tak ada._

_Berjanjilah pula kau tidak akan menangis jika aku kembali dalam keadaan yang paling buruk, karena jujur aku tak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa untukmu._

_Tapi meskipun begitu kau tetap harus menungguku pulang ya.._

_Oh iya, selamat ulang tahun ya, maaf aku tak bisa memberikanmu apa-apa._

_Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Hatinya mencelos membaca kalimat terakhir surat tersebut, ia pim menundukkan wajahnya, setetes airmata sudah turun membasahi pipi mulusnya, tentu saja ia tak mau hal yang terburuk –yang ditulis sang kekasih disuratnya itu- terjadi.

"Kepulanganmu adalah kado terindah untukku, Naruto-kun.." gumamnya.

Ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menghapus airmatanya pelan, ia yakin bahwa Naruto akan baik-baik saja, yah ia sangat yakin itu.

.

BRAAAKK..

Pintu kamarnya terbuka kasar, Hanabi –adik Hinata- terlihat berdiri di ambang pintu dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Ada apa Han-"

"Naruto-nii dan Sasuke-nii sudah pulang nee-chan, cepat sekarang mereka sudah berada digerbang pintu masuk Konoha!" tanpa basa-basi Hanabi masuk dan menarik Hinata keluar.

Dengan cepat mereka kemudian melompati satu persatu pohon menuju ke gerbang desa, hatinya berdebar-debar senang karena sang kekasih akhirnya pulang, namun ada sekelumit perasaan tak enak ketika melihat raut wajah Hanabi yang tak bisa dibilang senang.

Mereka masih terus melompati satu persatu pohon dengan Hinata yang tetap berdoa dalam hati semoga Naruto baik-baik saja –begitu pula dengan Sasuke-.

Tak berapa lama mereka pun tiba, dari kejauhan ia melihat orang banyak sedang mengerumuni sesuatu di depan gerbang, ia tahu itu pasti Naruto tapi ia bingung kenapa sampai sebegini ramainya menyambut Naruto apalagi melihat raut wajah mereka yang mengerumuni.

Hup..

Hinata dan Hanabi berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna di jalan, Hinata terpaku diam dengan raut wajah bingung ketika mendapati orang-orang yang dikenalnya menampakkan raut sedih, terlihat dari tenten yang menangis tersedu-sedu dipelukan Neji dan Ino yang menangis dipelukkan Sai, begitu pula dengan teman-teman serta orang-orang yang ia kenal. tak ada sama sekali yang menampakkan raut bahagia atas kepulangan Naruto dan Sasuke dari misi.

Jantungnya bereaksi, perasaan takut tiba-tiba hinggap dihatinya.

Dengan langkah takut-takut ia mulai mendekati kerumunan tersebut sambil memejamkan matanya.

Setelah berhasil menerobos kerumunan tersebut ia membuka kembali matanya.

Di sebelah kanannya terlihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk dan bersender lemah ditubuh Sakura kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

Tsunade, Shizune dan beberapa medic-nin mengerubungi seseorang yang tergeletak disana.

Kembali ia merasakan perasaan tak enak menelusup dihatinya, sesak.

Dilihatnya kembali Sasuke namun Sasuke tak menyadarinya karena matanya terfokus menatap seseorang yang tergeletak disana, sadarkah Hinata disaat semua orang yang disekitar sana berwajah sendu tapi mata Sasuke masih datar seperti biasa? entah apa yang ada dipikiran bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Ia mulai menggerakkan kakinya untuk maju kedepan.

Raut wajah orang-orang disekitarnya benar-benar membuat ia takut.

Shizune yang menyadari kehadiran Hinata langsung memeluk tubuhnya sambil menangis.

"Hinata, maaf aku tak bisa menolongnya, ku mohon kau tabah menerimanya..hiks.." Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut asissten sang Hokage.

Sedang sang Hokage –Tsunade- hanya menatap dan mengelus bahunya pelan.

Hinata kembali memajukan langkahnya sampai terlihat ada sebuah gundukan kain putih membentang di bawah kakinya.

Dengan perasaan takut ia berjongkok dan membuka kain putih tersebut.

Deg..

Naruto tergeletak tak bergerak disana.

Jantung Hinata mencelos, mulutnya kelu, tangannya terkulai lemas disamping tubuhnya, airmata langsung jatuh deras membasahi kain putih tersebut.

Dengan perlahan diangkatnya kepala Naruto kepangkuannya.

"Naruto-kuuun.." tangisnya pecah seketika saat ia memeluk kekasihnya tersebut.

"Naruto-kun..hiks.."

Hatinya hancur, bukan seperti ini yang diinginkan Hinata, bukan seperti ini doa Hinata sepanjang perjalanan menuju kesini tadi.

Masih dengan tersedu-sedu ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya Naruto.

"A-aku rindu padamu, Naruto-kun..hiks.."

"Ti-tidakkah kau tahu bahwa aku kesepian disini tanpamu.,hiks.."

Hinata masih terus menangis memeluk Naruto, ditempelkannya pipi Naruto kepipinya, mulutnya pun berbisik ditelinga Naruto.

"Aku harus ba-bagaimana Naruto-kun..hiks.."

"Aku mencintaimu..hiks.."

"Kenapa kau ..hiks,,te-tega meninggalkanku..hiks.."

Semua yang melihat adegan tersebut tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya.

"Sudah ku bilangkan Hime, bahwa aku tak akan mati sebelum aku meminangmu."

Hinata dan yang lainnya tersentak kaget mendengar suara tersebut, dengan gerakan cepat Hinata melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan melihat Naruto sedang nyengir kuda sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Na-naruto-kun!"

"Naruto!"

Semua orang kaget melihat Naruto tiba-tiba terbangun dan sekarang duduk dengan memasang wajah tak berdosa.

"Cih!" Sasuke yang melihat langsung mendengus sambil membuang muka, Sakura dan orang-orang yang berada di dekat Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura saat melihat raut wajah kesal tunangannya.

"Ini semua ide si Dobe bodoh, dia memaksaku dan aku terpaksa mengikuti kemauannya." jawab Sasuke masih dengan muka kesal, para Rookie dan semua yang mendengar pun langsung memasang wajah horror ke arah Naruto tak terkecuali dengan Tsunade, sekarang kita tahu kenapa tadi disaat semua orang sedih tapi Sasuke yang diketahui banyak orang adalah sahabat sehidup semati Naruto tidak menampakkan raut wajah sedih untuk Naruto.

Hinata berdiri masih dengan wajah kaget.

Naruto menelan salivanya gugup saat mendapati Tsunade menatapnya horror sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"eh..err..de-dengarkan a-aku dulu semua." Naruto membuka suara, wajahnya seketika pucat mendapati semua orang yang disana menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah-olah mereka akan memakannya.

"Be-begini..err.. tadi aku hanya iseng saja..hahaha.." Naruto tertawa hambar, Tsunade mendekati Naruto.

"Tu-tunggu, Tsunade baa-chan." Naruto mundur-mundur takut.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Hinata." Tsunade berhenti melangkah dan memasang tampang bingung ketika melihat Naruto merogoh sesuatu dalam kantong celana oranye nya.

Ia berdiri dan kemudian menatap Hinata yang berada didepannya dengan pandangan serius.

Tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam celananya.

"Kado untukmu," tangan kirinya meraih tangan kanan Hinata dan meletakkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya, dibukanya kotak tersebut dan betapa kagetnya ia saat mendapati sebuah cincin emas putih bertengger (?) manis didalam kotak tersebut.

"Na-naruto-kun, ini-"

"Menikahlah denganku, Hinata." Naruto menatap Hinata tajam, raut keseriusan terpampang jelas disana, jarang sekali mendapati Naruto memasang raut wajah tersebut.

Hinata kembali menangis, namun kali ini tangis bahagia yang ia keluarkan, tanpa ragu ia pun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

Naruto tersenyum senang dan segera memakaikan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Hinata lalu memeluknya.

Melihat adegan lamaran tersebut semua orang yang disana langsung bertepuk tangan tak terkecuali dengan sang Hokage ke 5.

"Kau sudah besar bocah dan berhasil membuatku dan yang lainnya khawatir tadi." gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil tersenyum.

Eh?

Tsunade dan orang-orang lainnya langsung sadar bahwa mereka sudah ditipu habis-habisan tadi oleh Naruto.

1 detik..

.

3 detik..

.

5 detik..

.

"NARUTOOOO! DASAR BOCAH NAKAL KU BUAT KAU BENAR-BENAR MATI SEKALIAAAN!" bersamaan dengan teriakan Tsunade semua orang langsung mengejar-ngejar Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang memeluk Hinata langsung melepaskan diri dan berlari.

"GO-GOMEN MINAAA, KYAAA.."

Hinata dan sebagian para Rookie –yang tidak mengejar-ngejar Naruto- hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihatnya sambil memasang raut wajah: -rasakan-itu-.

.

_Biarkan aku mencintaimu dengan sederhana dan apa adanya_.

.

**TAMAT/FIN/THE END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nyahaha.. otak saya lagi geser (?) jadi terciptalah fic yg ga jelas kayak gini..**

**Kata-kata dipenghabisannya juga saya ga tahu apa ada hubungannya sama fic ini, maksain banget pgn masukin..hehe**

**E-eh, readers to-tolong turunin dulu basoka nya..#melas.**

**Maafkan saya kalau fic ini ga jelas banget (readers: emank!), hanya mengisi waktu luang sekaligus memeriahkan ulang tahun Hinata, otanjoubou omedetou Hina-chan..^^**

**Semua sudah dijelaskan di WARNING jadi aku harap para readers bisa memaklumi ya..**

**Maaf banget dan terima kasih telah mau membaca.**

**Terakhir sudilah kiranya meninggalkan sepatah dua patah dikotak-**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**27-12-2011**


End file.
